


If This Is How the French Have Their Breakfast, I'll Be Staying For Lunch and Tea

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Chef RPF, Hairy Bikers RPF
Genre: Being Discovered, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Touching, Wife Accepting of Relationship, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Si comes to stay with David and Liliana at their home in France, after separating from his wife.She wouldn't have noticed it, were it not for the sliver of wedge-shaped light, projecting onto the floorboards, as sunlight filled the room therein. The Romanian woman pressed her hand gently against the door, as to open it and make the least sound possible. And there they were, David and Si, naked together on the bed.





	If This Is How the French Have Their Breakfast, I'll Be Staying For Lunch and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

Ever since Si had come to stay with David and Liliana at their home in the Loire Valley, France, the young woman had quickly come to expect the absence of her husband in bed at night. Of course she appreciated that Simon, who had recently separated from his wife - and that was why he was _here_ with them - was going to be feeling very upset and alone, and she wanted to do all that she could for her partner's best friend, even if that meant getting on with _her_ life alone, so that _he _ could be there to comfort him and care for him. She knew she would have to be strong, but to see the pair of them happy together made it worth it. Sometimes, Liliana thought that _she'd_ known their true feelings for one another before even _they_ had.

The first night that Dave didn't come to bed, she was worried; she came downstairs in the middle of the night to find the fire burning away, thick logs ablaze, and the conversation roaring even louder, as two middle aged men joked and hooted about whatever they could laugh at, wine glasses heartily held aloft. She smiled and went back to bed - it looked like they were having a good time. A few days had passed and there was still no sign of Dave in the bed. When, one night, she couldn't sleep, she had ventured downstairs for some iced water and perhaps a snack from the fridge. This time, the fire had petered out to the last of its dying embers and the loud chatting and shouting had stopped. The pair were asleep in their chairs; she covered them with woolly blankets.

She had gotten used to this routine, and she genuinely didn't mind - so long as it brought the two bikers joy and contentment, she would let them spend their evenings this way. And she hadn't meant to be nosey - she really _hadn't_ \- but, when she came down one early morning to find nothing - two empty chairs - she couldn't help but be curious of their whereabouts. There was a door slightly ajar on the landing. She wouldn't have noticed it, were it not for the sliver of wedge-shaped light, projecting onto the floorboards, as sunlight filled the room therein. The Romanian woman pressed her hand gently against the door, as to open it and make the least sound possible. And there they were, David and Si, naked together on the bed and wrapped in the sheets, sleeping in one another's arms. She smiled; she already _knew _deep down.

Si felt positive, despite there being no other noise in the room than the sound of Dave's gentle snoring, that Liliana would have been able to hear his heart pounding three streets away. He had been awake, his eyes thinly closed, and he had observed her actions out of the corner of his vision. He waited until he felt sure she would have returned to her own bedroom, and until his racing pulse had abated somewhat, before waking Dave. He gently shook the older man by his elbow until he was roused. Without his glasses, David couldn't see a thing, but the combination of Si's familiar scent - a sweet, manly deodorant smell which had been lingering for the past twenty-four hours, gradually becoming less pungent - and the feel of man's sweaty, hairy chest beneath his fingers, soon had him remembering the evening.

"Dave... wake up, man," Si loudly whispered, as if ever a thing could be possible.

"What?" he asked, donning his glasses, "What is it?"

"Liliana's just been in," came the panic-stricken reply, "She's just seen us."

"Ohh," the realisation hit Myers, but with nothing like the level of seriousness you might imagine, "Oh, right." He yawned.

"Doesn't that concern you just a _little _bit?" Simon was very highly-strung by this point. Geordies always sounded full of beans but, right now, Si sounded as though the tin might be due to explode.

"No," he assured him, sounding oddly relaxed. "No, it doesn't. Because she knows how I feel about you and she's a very understanding woman. That's why I love her. And that's why I love you," he confessed. Dave knew he was never going to end up in bed with someone he didn't _love_, and that's why he'd feared the possibility of waking up alongside Si for many years now. The two men living together in the same space as one another, with King having recently separated, certainly poured fuel on that particular fire.

In the time in which they had been discussing it, Si had walked over to the window. They hadn't even _thought _ of closing the large wooden shutters, painted blue with the surface peeling away to reveal undercoat at the corners, in their haste to get to the bedroom the night before. They'd had more _pressing_ matters on their mind, he reasoned, even if they hadn't gotten very _far_ before nodding off. But now the harsh brightness of the light was hurting his fragile eyes, his head and body feeling the impact of too much alcohol and heavy food. Before closing them, he breathed in, deeply, taking in the exceptional view of the unspoilt French countryside, with its rolling hills and endless fields, with the odd tree dotted about the landscape standing up like sentry guards, protecting its sheer beauty from man's development.

"Come back to bed, Kingy," a small voice cried out to the man by the window, who was deep in concentration. He would close the blinds and turn around to realise that the most beautiful thing was in the room, after all - a friend who cared for him _this_ much.

The larger of the two men practically _jumped_ into the covers, with a wild grin. And Myers was genuinely _startled_. King scuttled along from the bottom of the bed until his body was poised above that of his on-screen co-host, and it became more obvious than ever before that the pair of them were completely nude - sure, they had seen one another naked before many times - but this was most _definitely_ the first time they had felt the full length of their bare bodies grinding together, skin sliding over skin, sticking slightly with perspiration - and the jarring feeling every time they stuck together only make David curse under his breath. He could feel firmness pressed into his belly; he could feel Si's tongue probing at his mouth, hungrily vying for entry. He willingly accepted _all _of it.

And the kisses wouldn't end there. Simon was making his way along Dave's body, caressing soft flesh with his lips, from the jawline and neck, down to his chest and belly area - he was tracing his inner thigh with tiny, deliberate, _teasing_ pecks when they heard--

"Breakfast in bed, boys?" Liliana bellowed from downstairs.

"Yes, please!" Simon replied enthusiastically, and Dave merely threw his head back against the pillow and laughed.


End file.
